


Operation Mincemeat

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Confrontation, M/M, Nick cunning, Prince of Portland, Royals, Sean whump, Wesen, history tells us things if we bother to listen, there's even room for some fluff and schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Renard's brother and cousin make an all out attempt to kill Sean and take Portland, and Nick, from him. Nick and a rag tag assortment of Sean's officers and wesen creatures stage an operation to keep their Prince safe and drive out the pretenders and the Verrat for good. Sean finds out what having a family really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Priming The Charge

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this story was borrowed from a real-life operation carried out during World War II, in which the Allies, in an attempt to confuse and mis-direct the Nazi High Command planted the body of a high ranking officer in the sea off Spain with papers on him which directed towards an invasion through Italy. The Nazis bought it, and turned sufficient troops away from the coast of Northern France to allow our forces to have a better fighting chance. The rest is history, as the saying goes. A fictionalised version of the story was told in the 1956 film, The Man Who Never Was, starring Clifton Webb. It is probably my all-time favourite film. Fittingly (as far as I am concerned), it is history-buff Monroe who comes up with the name, and some of the plan belongs to his knowledge of history.

A boot collided hard with the small of Sean Renard’s back, and he fell forward landing heavily on his zip-tied hands, there was a sharp twang in his right wrist, and he nearly yelped in pain.

“You see, it’s perfectly simple, if you take your brother out of the equation first, the Grimm will come looking for him.”

Sean remained sprawled on the floor pretending to be more injured than he was, listening, because knowing who he was up against might save his life, and Nick’s.

He recognized the smooth, disinterested voice, Viktor. And since he only had one brother stupid enough not to pay attention to what he said the first time.

“I want the Grimm.” Sean would recognize that petulant whine anywhere.

A boot collided with his ribs, and this time Sean did yelp. He tried to pull himself away putting his arms up to protect his head, but the arsehole kept kicking him in the side, and on the final swing, Sean felt something give.

His head was swimming from the blow that knocked him out, his ribs and right wrist were throbbing, he was sure that was broken as well as at least two ribs. He curled into himself, alternately praying that Nick would find him, and that Nick would stay away and stay safe because Eric and Viktor were monsters who would hurt Nick and that was more than Sean could stand.

An unholy shriek came from somewhere outside, and the door crashed open before either Eric or Viktor could move.

Sean looked up from his prone position, to see his Grimm coming through the door, he could hear the pounding of the rain, and the flash of lightning that backlit his avenging angel. Eric actually whimpered.

“Let him go.” The growl was deeper and darker than Sean had ever heard before. 

Viktor stepped forward, “he is none of your concern, however, if you want to trade for him, we would be amenable.” It was clear even to Sean’s slightly addled brain that Viktor was stalling, expecting backup.

Nick’s laugh was harsh. “Don’t think your minions will be joining you,” a couple of somethings flew through the air, and though Sean couldn’t see what the things were, it was clear by Viktor’s sudden gasp that he recognized them. He started to back away.

“I want…” Eric’s petulant voice whined, and Nick took a step towards him. The Grimm held a huge, studded club in one hand, casually, and as Eric tried to pretend that he was in control, Nick swung it up to his shoulder. Eric yelped and tried to scuttle away.

“I don’t care what you want.” Nick’s voice snarled, Sean peered through his lashes, still playing dead, Eric was white as a sheet, for all that his fully Royal half-brother was a powerful man, he was scared of the Grimm. This was the second time he had lost the opportunity to grab Nick for himself, and the unrestrained and clearly underwhelmed detective was not afraid of him.

“Go.” Nick’s eyes were no longer on them, and to Sean’s surprise his brother and cousin didn’t try to attack again. They seemed reluctant to move, though when Nick swung the club down and pointed it straight at them, they seemed to get the hint.

Sean tried to roll to sit up as Nick crouched down beside him, but his side didn’t want to co-operate, and he hissed in pain. An arm slid around his shoulders and he was very carefully lifted into a sitting position. He was being handled very gently but that didn’t prevent his ribs protesting at the movement. He moaned a little, closing his eyes again.

A hand stroked his forehead, the touch soothing despite how much he hurt. “Take it easy, I’ve got you.” Very gentle fingers eased around the zip ties, looking for a place to cut them without hurting him further.

A statement like that to any other wesen, except perhaps one in his position, would probably inspire panic, Sean thought. He leaned into the pleasant warmth that touched his back and his undamaged side, only flinching a little when the zip ties were cut, and his hands freed. He knew he had to stay awake because of the possible concussion from the blow that knocked him out in the first place, but the warmth and comfort emanating from his Grimm was slowly overwhelming his senses. He was vaguely aware of being touched and examined very gently, and a low voiced conversation that went on briefly in which he took no part.

Nick held on to his Captain while Rosalee examined Sean’s injuries carefully. Sean was nearly a deadweight in his arms, but they weren’t going to move him until Rosalee was certain that the Captain would be alright to move. Between supporting Sean against him, and Nick’s fear that Viktor and Eric would regroup and return with greater forces, Nick had little time to appreciate his boss’s gorgeous body, his feelings of attraction a distant hum in the background.

Rosalee palpated Sean’s ribs, he could feel her wincing in sympathy as he flinched. Then she was handling his wrist and the pain was worse. He bit his bottom lip with the effort not to cry out as Rosalee gently manipulated the already swollen wrist. “I think your ribs are only cracked,” Rosalee stroked Sean’s arm above the injury, “but the wrist feels strange, I’m not sure if it’s a break or something else. Juliette’s bringing her portable xray machine.”

Somewhere in Sean’s somewhat overloaded brain he found it really funny that he was about to be treated by a vet, but then Monroe, who had appeared from somewhere, and Nick were easing him to his feet, and his head was swimming, and everything hurt.

By sheer effort of will, he didn’t pass out. Though his head and his body were holding that as an option as they moved really slowly towards Nick’s battered SUV.

Sean was a police officer. He noticed things. He noticed that someone had dropped the back seats down, and there was enough space for him to stretch out, but that one seat remained upright, Nick slid into that… so Sean leaned into that seat, despite the pressure on his ribs, Sean rested his injured wrist on Nick’s leg, and the young Grimm cradled it gently, then they were off, Monroe driving, Hank had appeared from somewhere to sit in the passenger seat, Rosalee had vanished, and…

The truck hit a pothole.

Sean yelped, and screwed his eyes closed. Unfortunately he didn’t pass out. Curiously irrelevant things occurred to him as they continued on their way. Monroe’s driving was a lot smoother than Nick’s, Sean had had the dubious privilege of the passenger seat when they were saving Portland from that molten Roman God, and at the time had made a mental note to get Burkhardt on a few driving courses for the sake of everyone’s sanity.

Despite the smoothness of the blutbad’s driving, they hit another pothole, and Sean’s brain made a mental note to nail the mayor about the state of Portland’s roads before somebody died.

Somebody whimpered, and he realized it was himself. A strong, square hand was stroking up and down his arm, above his injured wrist, in long soothing motions, and Sean found that sort of hypnotic.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

“You’re welcome.” Nick’s voice was soft and caring, Sean looked up, their eyes met, and something passed between them that had nothing to do with Captain and Detective or even Zauberbiest and Grimm… something indefinable and old as time.

Sean wondered in a vague sort of way at what point he had started to sound like a bad romance novel.

Things were going a little hazy, but he concentrated on Nick and ignored the dull throbbing of his side, and the occasional twangs of pain from his wrist. He concentrated on the blue of Nick’s eyes, and perfection of the cupid’s bow curve of Nick’s upper lip, and the soft full curve of Nick’s lower lip, and he really wanted to kiss that mouth, and the look in Nick’s beautiful eyes which told him that Nick really wanted it too…

“Damn, you’re really out of it,” Nick’s voice, soft and gentle, Nick’s hand caressing his forehead, while Nick’s other hand kept his sore wrist steady. Then Nick was looking up, “Hank what did you give him?”

“Only what Juliette said was safe.”

Nick’s eyes were back on him, virtually pleading with him, and suddenly Sean got it. He was rambling out loud.

He forced himself to quiet down. “Later,” Nick’s hand was still stroking his forehead, “we’ll talk about this later.”

Then they were pulling up somewhere, and everything was forgotten as his detectives and the blutbad moved to get him out of the truck.


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is badly banged up, Nick cares for him, while everybody makes plans because they have a good thing going and they aren't about to lose that because of Sean's family.

Sean was in pain. His wrist and ribs had been x-rayed, and Juliette had said that his ribs were cracked, but the wrist was broken. Wrapping his ribs hurt a bit, but nothing to fixing his wrist.

When it had finally been casted, and his arm put in a sling to support it, Nick helped Juliette ease Sean back under the covers of the wide, comfortable bed they’d given him.

It looked like it was supposed to be comfortable, but it seemed to catch on every bruise that was blossoming on Sean’s body.

Sean might have checked out a little then, because time seemed to contract, and then he was being lifted up, encouraged to open his mouth, pills dropped onto his tongue and a water glass gently held to his lips. Sean swallowed. He remembered that much.

“Shit,” Nick rarely swore, especially in front of his Captain, “that’s a boot print.” Staring at Sean’s side, he had Sean in his arms, the Captain’s much larger frame a great deal heavier than Nick, but he was holding Sean so tenderly, the Captain had the strangest desire to put his head down on Nick’s shoulder and just drift away like that.

Nick’s hand was very gently stroking over the bruise, and Sean couldn’t help it, he closed his eyes and leaned in a little.

The Captain relaxed against him, and this surge of emotion startled Nick. He wasn’t used to feeling this way about his superior officer. But zauberbiest or not, Sean was injured and in a lot of pain. If Nick could give him comfort, the younger Grimm wasn’t going to hold back.

Sean drifted, the pain in his body growing less, which he could attribute to the pills, or to the warmth and comfort of Nick’s embrace. Nick’s arms were around him, one of Nick’s hands was gently stroking the back of his neck. Dignity be damned, he could always blame it on the pills later, Sean snuggled.

Having his senior officer cuddle up to him should probably have freaked Nick out completely, but there was something about the trust that Sean was giving to Nick which brought another rush of tender feelings and a smile to the surface.

Juliette watched from the doorway. She had known that her relationship with Nick was on the rocks, but she hadn’t expected his attraction to his boss. She backed quietly out and left them together.

She was on the stairs and somehow she couldn’t make her feet go any further. It was there Rosalee found her. One look at Juliette’s down-cast expression and the young Fuchsbau slid an arm around her friend. “Nick?” Juliette nodded. “And Renard?” Juliette’s eyes glittered with tears.

Rosalee just hugged her friend. She had seen this coming for a while. True, she hadn’t seen Nick with his boss all that often, but enough to see the glances they gave each other, especially when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Not that she was prejudiced, but from what Rosalee knew about the hexenbiester that she regularly encountered, she wouldn’t have said that they were capable of love. She had been witness to the Captain’s interactions with Nick though, and for some time she would have said that they were born of love. A zauberbiest in love.

She turned to guide Juliette down the stairs, and glanced back, Sean was hidden from her, but the look on Nick’s face, that was definitely love.

Nick realized that Sean’s breathing was evening out, and that his Captain was actually falling asleep in Nick’s arms. As nice as this was, and Nick was getting around to acknowledging that this was nice, he needed to get Sean horizontal and back under the covers quickly.

Doing it without dropping him and hurting him more, well, Nick should probably be calling someone, but this all seemed too intimate. Sean was heavy and very sleepy, Nick managed to ease himself partly behind Sean and lay back with the Captain still in his arms.

Okay, mission accomplished, but easing away, not so easy. Sean seemed to crave the closeness and warmth of Nick’s body. Nick made himself comfortable, he was obviously there for a while.

He lay back and tried to process the feelings he was experiencing. He knew he liked Sean Renard, and the Captain was very attractive. But that did not explain the protective feelings that hit him when he realized Sean was in serious trouble.

Now the big guy was nudged up against him, totally relaxed in Nick’s arms. He felt safe enough to do that, and that humbled Nick greatly. They hadn’t always had the best history, so Sean being this trusting was quite something.

The Captain had turned towards him, he was slightly lower in the bed than Nick, head resting against Nick’s shoulder, pure instinct to offer comfort made Nick lean in to kiss Sean gently on the forehead.

Sean actually shifted closer. Nick smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

*****

Rosalee quietly tiptoed into the room. Juliette was the vet, and technically she was in charge, but the young Fuchsbau really didn’t want to cause her friend pain, and seeing Nick with Renard would be painful.

They were curled up together, Sean’s head on Nick’s shoulder, casted wrist resting on Nick’s waist, the rest of him hidden by the covers that Nick had bunched around Sean. Nick’s arms curled around him.

Rosalee hurt for Juliette, but she was happy for Nick and Sean, this thing had been growing between them for some time.

She was about to tiptoe out again when she realized Nick was awake and looking at her. “Can you come down?” she whispered.

“I don’t want to leave him.” He was stroking his knuckles at the back of Sean’s neck, a soothing rub, and she realized that the Captain wasn’t quite as asleep as she thought either. Lines of pain around the eyes and mouth, he looked pale under his tan and he was leaning into Nick’s touch.

“I guess we’re going to have to come up.”

They needed to figure this out.

By the time everyone moved to the Captain’s bedroom, Nick had helped him sit up, propped against a stack of pillows. It wasn’t lost on Rosalee that while Nick and Sean were presenting a dignified front to their friends, Nick had not strayed from Renard’s side.

Sean was still pale, Nick had obviously given him more pain-killers, but Rosalee doubted they were actually doing much to take more than just the edge off.

She ran through some of the recipes for pain relief in her mind, and was about to suggest that she go and fix him something when Bud spoke.

“Sir, many of us are worried what your brother and cousin being here means for us.”

“Nothing good.” Muttered Hank.

Sean moved a little and winced as he tried to get more comfortable. Nick shifted his position until he was partially supporting the Captain.

Monroe spoke. “We need to make a plan.” He stared straight at Sean. “It’s in our best interests that we protect you now. I think I speak for everybody here, but your brother already tried to kidnap Nick, and the plague of zombies… if we lose you and Nick, we’re in real trouble.”

“I can’t ask you to risk more than you do already.” Sean said.

Monroe gave him a look. “To save Portland, and our own lives, hell yeah. We need you.” He started to smile, “I think I might have thought of something.”

“What?” Sean wasn’t quite ready to accept that all these wesen and his people were really going to put themselves at risk for him, but he was willing to listen.

“Operation Mincemeat.”


End file.
